hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Absolute Luck
Absolute Luck is Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Personal Attribute.Episode 25 Overview Absolute Luck is an overwhelming passive skill that grants Hardcore Leveling Warrior a great amount of luck. It gives him a very high probability of evading critical hits, finding rare items from defeated bosses, increases his evasion rate, increases the chances of winning mini-games especially gambling related ones, increases the chance of landing a critical hit and causes a situation to work in his favour in a time of crisis. Absolute Luck perfectly syncs with Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Gambler class, allowing him to maximise the classes skills such as the bet. When playing gambling mini games, he is able to get overwhelming luck that allows him to win, his high luck stat coupled with his class allowed him to gain a fortune as a rookie gambler. During the Leaf Dungeon Quest, Hardcore Leveling Warrior got tails on his Lucky Coin skill and noted that he hadn't gotten tails in a long time.Episode 18 It is possible that the higher his level, the higher the chance of The Absolute Luck being triggered. Despite the great benefits of his Personal Attribute, HCLW stats and Level get reset no matter how he dies.Episode 1Episode 17 It should be noted that Absolute Luck doe not mean 100% luck but only increases the 'probability' of the luck being triggered. For example, when he was at his peak as the #1 Ranker, with his Luck stat presumably at its peak and equipped with The Golden Armor and was an All-Stat, he was unable to avoid the attack by Zero's after being stabbed with the Paralyzing Dagger, although he was able to avoid a critical hit due his Armor. Although Absolute Luck may seem like a Deux Ex Machina and fraudulent , the main driving force behind Hardcore Leveling Warrior's quick rise to the top is his ability to utilise both his Class and Personal Attribute strategically to win. Absolute Luck and Lucky Coin Thanks to Absolute Luck, HCLW became the best there was with Lucky Coin skill.Episode 134 Lucky Coin is supposed to only have a 50% chance of activating depending on whether you get heads or tails, but Absolute Luck makes the success rate over 99%, hence it is almost guaranteed to succeed, but that is only if it is one coin at a time. If HCLW uses several Lucky Coins at the same time, his 'luck' takes a nosedive and the chance of Absolute Luck being triggered significantly falls, which makes it a lot riskier.Episode 155 Effect One of the unfortunate victims of Absolute Luck was Gumong, who lost 30 games of Rock-Paper-Scissors in a row despite needing just one win to take all of HCLW's items.Episode 94 His low Level during Dark's Job Advancement Quest supports this. Using the Random Sword, he drew a Cracked Long SwordEpisode 8 and Boing Boing Sword (which only managed to infuriate Lazie)Episode 9 before drawing Cubaba's Divine Sword that dealt the maximum damage to Devils.Episode 10 It could be argued that Boing Boing Sword was a good draw as cute things are Lazie's weakness and was able to block a physical attack which Lazie was using at the time. A more perfect illustration of his Personal Attribute came during his dice game with The Spirit of Mirror. Hardcore Leveling Warrior was on the verge of defeat and getting hit with a critical attack but he was able to roll five consecutive triples on a die in a row, followed by a six which is something with a 0.000000000000354470415% chance of happening. This allowed him to turn the tables and win the dice game. The Spirit of Mirror.The Spirit of Mirror who had the same stats, skills and everything as HCLW couldn't reproduce this skill implying that his Personal Attribute cannot be copied. Another example of his 'Luck' could be seen when facing Rigos. He managed to get a good draw with his Lucky Cards and was also able to evade a critical hit from Rigos by slipping on ice which Rigos himself created and dealing a critical hit of his own.Episode 43 After defeating Rigos, Hardcore Leveling Warrior was able to get the exact item he wanted, Tears of Lorenas as a reward in order to resurrect his whole party.Episode 44 He was able to deal the maximum damage of 99999 with his Lucky Punch and All-In skills that ranged from 00001 to 99999.Episode 49 The probability of getting 99999 once is 0.001% and the probability of him drawing it twice in a row was 0.000001% yet he was able to do it. The Lucky Coin skill grants him a random buff but he almost always gets the exact buff he needs in the situation due to his overwhelming high Luck stat. During the Siege Round his able to roll heads on 3 Lucky Coins at the same time.Episode 83 During his battle with Team Taoist during the PvP Round, he was able to get '777' jackpot after inserting a Lucky Coin into the Goblin's Slots Machine due to 'Absolute Luck'. When going against Hungry Ghost's conceptual magic Seotda , Hungry ghost was confident that he could beat HCLW because of his 999 luck stat and his unbeaten record in Stand Up. Despite not knowing how to play Stand Up, HCLW had a better hand than Hungry ghost despite the latter's 999 luck stat. ( HCLW even said that it was dumb to challenge him to a gamble).Episode 165 This showed that at his prime, it is possible that Absolute Luck transcended even the system Notes & Trivia * In the Appendix about Personal Attributes in Episode 22, the Author wrote that Hardcore Leveling Warrior's personal attribute was a 'Class Type'. * This is supported by the original description that The Ruler being a part of his personal attribute skill tree (though it seems to be a gambler skill). When Hardcore Leveling Warrior was about to defeat The Spirit of Mirror in Episode 25, he said that his 'True' Personal Attribute was 'Absolute Luck' which was implied to be Transcendental Skill Type by the Spirit of Mirror when The Ruler prevented him from using his Memory Erasing skill. At this present moment the exact nature has not been revealed. * If he is a Class Type then we haven't been shown his other class and we still do not know any of his job advancements either or if he has any. Either the author made an error and retconned it later or Hardcore Leveling Warrior was lying about his 'true' personal attribute being The Absolute Luck which is possible as he is very secretive with his skills. Hopefully this will be cleared up in future Episodes. Due to the fact the ruler seems to be a gambler skill (Hungry Ghost used it), it brings some more mystery to the personal attribute * It is possible that there are certain conditions that must be met before Absolute Luck is activated but this has not been revealed.Episode 139 It is also possible that Absolute Luck grants him 999+ 'luck' stat, similar to how Fengxian grants Fengxian 900+ strength, but this has not been outright confirmed. Despite Hungry ghost's 999 luck stat, he couldn't beat HCLW in a gamble showing that even a 999 luck stat could match hclw's pa References Category:Skills Category:Personal Attribute Category:Speculation